Audio Revolution
by Music's Fallen Angel
Summary: Dramione, H/G Hermione is the new bassist for Audio Revolution, a band just achieving world wide fame. Lord and Lady Snape are in financial trouble thus having to act as butler and cook for these "rock stars".


A/N: Hey so it's been like a year…or two maybe but I'm back

**A/N:** Hey so it's been like a year…or two maybe but I'm back. Okay so this is gonna be based off of Rock My World/Global Heresy so I don't wanna get any comments saying "Hey this is just like this movie I saw" because its supposed to be! Now…on with it!

**Disclaimer: **I own all of it! It's all mine! I'm also a chronic liar…

* * *

As the limo pulled into the back entrance girls banged on the windows screaming. Each one wanted just a glimpse of the band they so idolized.

"Oh yeah…" Seamus muttered with a devious grin.

When the car finally parked the all five occupants strutted into the building.

"Okay so this is your first press conference, right?" Harry asked the only female with them.

"Yeah, but I can handle it. No worries." She grinned

Harry shrugged his shoulders as Draco looked over his shoulder at the young lady and glared.

Once in the room they took their respective places seated in front of the reporters. Every person in the room had one focus. The twenty-two-year-old seated at the end of the table.

Now the questions started.

"Were there any signs leading up to Blaise's disappearance? Was he suffering from depression?" The first of the nosey writers questioned.

"Look, all that he said was 'There is no effing way this band could go on without any one of us' but I believe we've found someone more than capable to fill his place." Harry answered motioning to the young lady. "Everyone meet Hermione Granger."

Another journalist jumped to ask his question next. "How does it feel to be a woman in rock?"

Hermione smirked before answering, "How does it feel to be a man in journalism?" This earned a chuckle from the room. She continued more seriously, "No, I work hard at what I do. I have to."

This time a woman spoke up this time, "Session musician, played with some of the best…but just who is Hermione Granger?"

Ron and Seamus shot each other looks before mocking in sync, "Just who is Hermione Granger?"

The woman took this as meaning 'no comment'.

What the band didn't know was that on the other side of a TV screen sat the record company, watching and listening.

"Hmm…that's good. She's good." Their boss muttered to himself.

A reporter finally asked the question, "Word is that even the record company hasn't heard your new stuff yet. Why is that?"

"Well you know what it comes down to?" Draco spoke up. "We don't want them controlling our style."

"That's bad." Their boss mumbled still every man in the room knew what was coming. "Dickheads, what are you?"

"Dickheads, sir." They answered almost in fear.

"This is one thing that you never do. You never let them have creative freedom."

One of the men piped in, "Well creative freedom was part of their contract…"

Massaging his temples in frustration at his employee's incompetence he snapped, "That's why what the large print giveth, the small print taketh away!"

"Well then let's get them to sign a new contract." A man stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" His new boss enquired

"Sirius Black, hospitalities. We offer them a deal for merchandise – posters, T-shirts, the whole shebang. Then we get them with a clause buried in so deep they'll never see it coming." Sirius stated his plan.

"I love it. I love it! Hospitalities you say…well there might just be something in this for you if you make it work."

Sirius shook hands with this man though it felt more like signing his soul to the devil.

He checked his watch a realized he had to leave now if he was to meet up with the band at the end of the press conference.

"We've heard that you'll be hiding out in some secret location to work on some new material."

"Are we hiding out?" Harry turned to the other members of the band and they snickered.

Draco looked at the clock hanging on the wall and nudged Harry signaling him to somehow wrap it up so they could get out of there.

"I think we've answered enough questions." Harry stood up the other members of his band followed suit and they walked out.

When the limo pulled out the mob of girl screamed and attempted to chase it down. What they didn't know was that it was empty. A grey van pulled out a short while after and headed in the opposite direction. In it sat the members of Audio Revolution joined by Sirius.

Hermione sat reading her book.

"So, Hermione, a woman like you must have a man in her life." Seamus grinned, slightly stone from all the weed going around.

"Or a woman." She replied not even looking up.

Seamus leaned back in his seat taking another hit. "Everyone's a lesbian…"

* * *

**A/N:** well there's chapter one…or at least an intro. Cookie for your thoughts?


End file.
